


24 (Let's Play a Game)

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, H/C bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal has 24h to find Peter and prevent a tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 (Let's Play a Game)

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the _**deadline/time bomb**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/grqsullvvyrt2iz/game_anim.gif?dl=0)  



End file.
